fairyonepiecetailfandomcom-20200213-history
Roger Pirates
The Roger Pirates (ロジャー海賊団, Rojā Kaizokudan) were the crew of the late King of the Pirates, Roger D. Gol, and was supposedly the only crew to ever reach Raftel, the end of the New World in the Grand Line. They encountered Vice Admiral Garp on several occasions and were strong rivals to the Whitebeard Pirates. This was the crew that traveled around the Grand Line together and the things they did were part of legends. They made it as far as Skypiea and the end of the Grand Line, Raftel, on their ship the Oro Jackson. Roger was one of the most famous figures of his day, while the name of their first mate, Rayleigh Silvers, is widely known and famed as well. Ironically, only the captain and the first mate seem to have been remembered while the rest of the crew have apparently faded out of memory, all save those still active like Shanks, Rex (Luffy's father), and Buggy. The first introduction to their crew comes from Buggy, who recalls his days with Rex, Shanks, and Blackbeard as a cabin boy in their crew. ".''" :—About the Roger Pirates. Jolly Roger The Roger Pirates jolly roger is the traditional skull in Fairy One Piece Tail with a mustache that resembles Roger D. Gol's mustache. Crew Members * Roger D. Gol - Captain; Disband, arrested by the Navy for public execution * Rayleigh Silvers - Vice Captain; Disbanded * Crocus - Doctor; Disbanded * Rex D. Monkey - Cabin Boy; Disbanded, became captain of the Spade Pirates * Teech D. Marshall - Unknown; Defected, became captain of the Blackbeard Pirates * Shanks - Cabin Boy; Disbanded, became captain of the Red-Haired Pirates * Buggy - Cabin Boy; Disbanded, became captain of the Buggy Pirates * Gaban Scopper - Unknown; Disbanded, became member of the Spade Pirates * Seagull - Unknown; Disbanded, became member of the Spade Pirates Gallery File:Roger_D._Gol_Portrait_v7.png|Roger D. Gol (Captain) ‡ † Crew Strength The crew has been referred to as the strongest crew ever to sail the Grand Line and the New World. The few members that have been seen are amongst the most powerful pirates in the current storyline, with Rayleigh being referred to as being 100 times stronger than the eleven super rookies and able to fight Admiral Kizaru to a stalemate, despite being an old man. Shanks and Rex D. Monkey over the decades has established a reputation and obtained power, becoming one of the four powerful pirates known as the Emperor. Shanks, Rex and Rayleigh display powerful Haki abilities. Crocus did not display this, though it is not known whether or not he possesses the ability. However, he was not a member of the original crew; he was taken in to keep Roger alive on their final journey. Despite not being an original member of the crew, however, he did display some strength as an old man, stopping bazooka blasts with his own body. Buggy appears to lack this ability, indicating that even on their crew there was a strength divide. However, even Buggy has attained the status warlord after the timeskip, albeit by exploiting his former crewmates' reputations. Kozuki Oden, a member of the Kozuki Family, was also a member of the crew and like his captain, was one of the few people known to possessed the ability to read Ponecliffs As a result, the crew has not one but two people potentially capable of locating and reviving the Ancient Weapons as a result of their ability to read Ponecliffs. Upon arriving on Zou, the crew was accompanied by the two powerful Mink rulers, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, who have been shown to fight on par with Jack of the Beasts Pirates, who holds a 1,000,000,000 berry bounty. Their captain, Roger D. Gol, the King of the Pirates, was one of the strongest pirate ever to live. While originally a member of the Roger pirates, Teech and gone through quite a history with both Tiger and his former captain. Turning his back on his former crewmates, Teech D. Marshall sought to steal One Piece for himself, becoming King of the Pirates, and rule the world for decades, and forming the Blackbeard Pirates and be the crew's captain. Ship :''Main article: Oro Jackson The Roger Pirates had their own pirate ship, called the Oro Jackson, and it was constructed by the most skilled shipwright of the era, the merman Tom. It was built from wood taken from the Treasure Tree Adam, which is valued at about 200,000,000 berries. When fighting Shiki, the ship had a large cannon in the front surrounded by a pair of mermaids. This cannon was powerful enough to destroy an entire ship. The construction of this ship led Tom to become a criminal, since the ship was affiliated with the King of the Pirates. Franky, then later revealed it was built from one of the few Adam trees, the same type of tree that the Thousand Sunny is built from. History One Final Adventure Four years prior to his death, Roger was diagnosed with an incurable disease. Rather than fading out and dying, Roger decided to lead his crew on one last journey into the Grand Line. After they reached the lighthouse at Reverse Mountain, they recruited Crocus into their crew who traveled with them to keep their captain alive on the condition they helped him find another crew he was looking for information on. The crew eventually made it to Skypiea where their captain was able to befriend Gunfall, the Sky Lord of Skypiea. After leaving Skypiea they traveled to Water 7, where Tom made a ship for them, the Oro Jackson. At some point they passed the Red Line, into the New World and eventually made it to Raftel. They had also found the information lost to the void century, but had the possibility of not fully understanding it, as they were not scholars like Oharans. Disbanding After the Roger Pirates conquered the Grand Line by reaching Raftel, Roger started to be referred to as "The King of the Pirates". Being a man that loved big flashy things, he rejoiced upon his new title. Finally, upon Roger's orders, the crew disbanded and the members disappeared and went their own way. One year later, Roger gave himself up to the Navy and was sentenced to public execution in his town of birth: Roguetown. When Roger was executed, many famous and prominent figures in the pirate world were present to witness the execution of the King of the Pirates. Rex, Shanks, Buggy, and Teech D. Marshall later on as alias "Blackbeard" were present, as well as many other pirates like Doflamingo Don Quixote, Crocodile, Mihawk Dracule, Moria Gecko, the soon to be a Navy Chaser Smoker, the revolutionary Dragon D. Monkey. Teech, who remained bitter of Roger's death, despite of having a large amount of hatred for his captain through unknown cases, Teech got in a fight with Rex and Shanks, which ended Shanks and Rex having scars on their bodies, and Teech bruised and injured then to form the Blackbeard Pirates. Synopsis See also External Links * Roger Pirates One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * Even though the crew disbanded, the Navy would never allow the crew to be forgotten. If a crew member is encountered, the Navy cannot simply let them go. Similarly, Ace D. Portgaz, being the son of Roger, is not spared from this prejudiced hunt. References Site Navigation * ... Category:Pirate Crews Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Former Organizations